The goal of this training program is to recruit academically promising men and women into the study of health of older minorities, with the ultimate goal being to increase the number of investigators pursuing research relevant to the health of older minorities. Support for both predoctoral and postdoctoral training is requested, two predoctoral and two postdoctoral positions in year one and three each in years two through five. Candidates for the predoctoral fellowship will be recruited nationally from undergraduate institutions; in particular we will utilize our ties with a network of undergraduate institutions in Texas and Louisiana with large numbers of minority students in order to identify and recruit qualified minority applicants for the predoctoral fellowships. The doctoral program in minority aging health will be comprised of a core curriculum including courses in epidemiology, statistics, research methods, sociomedical sciences, health care policy and aging, humanities and aging, and minority aging health. The students would complete their thesis under the direction of one of the core faculty in an area of minority aging. The postdoctoral program will recruit both MDs and PhDs to work for at least two years in research on minority aging. The training faculty are involved in research on the health of older minorities, particularly Mexican American elderly. In addition to course work and mentored research, all participants (pre and postdoctoral) will participate in a weekly seminar on minority aging research. This training program will meet the recognized need to increase research in older minorities and to increase the number of minority researchers.